1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porridge making appliance, and more particularly, to a domestic porridge making appliance and a method for making porridge by using the same wherein a pulverizing means for pulverizing all kinds of grains like rice as one of main ingredients of the porridge together with various vegetables and a heating means for heating water and porridge ingredients are formed integrally with each other, thereby making it possible to prepare the porridge in a more convenient way.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, porridge is widely used for food use of patients who are ill or are in a recovering stage, for the health of old people or children, for stimulating people's appetite when they have a poor appetite, and sometimes for famine-relieving product at a time of want of food. From this viewpoint, therefore, the porridge is a basic form in cooking grains.
The kinds of porridge are rice porridge, rice and milk mixed porridge, nut porridge (porridge made of rice and pine nuts, sesame, walnuts, jujubes, dried chestnuts or the like), green beans or other porridge (porridge made of beans, red beans, mung beans, barley, unripe barley or the like), sea food porridge (porridge made of raw oysters, abalones, mussels, clams or the like), and meat porridge (porridge made of a variety of birds and meats or porridge made of beef and mussels).
In addition to the above mentioned kinds of porridge, there is porridge that is made of starch powder and adlay, lotus roots, water chestnuts, arrowroots, yams or the like, which gives extraordinary tastes, diet effects, and medical effects. And, there is porridge that is made of rice and various vegetables like bean sprouts, mallows, dried radish leaves or the like, which is cooked for stimulating poor appetites.
Referring to the process of making porridge as used conventionally, grains like rice are heated with an amount of water in the range of 6 to 7 times with respect to the rice amount until the grains become thick. For example, rice is put and cooked in the water made by boiling and straining mung beans or red beans, rice is put and cooked in the water made by boiling and grinding beans, and rice powder is mixed with all kinds of nut powder and cooked with the addition of water. In case of meat porridge, also, meat is minced, seasoned and roasted and then, rice is put and cooked with the roasted meat, or rice is put and cooked in soup that is made after well boiling and cooked with the very small pieces of meat.
However, the conventional porridge making method requires a relatively long period of time in keeping the grains or vegetables soaked in water, and it is inconvenient to keep porridge stirred while being boiled in order not to make it scorched. In addition, in the case where the time for making the grains soaked in water is erroneously manipulated or where the amount of water is erroneously put, there is a problem that the taste of the porridge is not good.